Nobody's Home
by Reiah
Summary: Sakura has been treated like dirt since her parents died when she was 13. Now, 15, Sakura seeks the reason why she's treated the way she is. Song Fic. 'Nobody's Home'By: Avril Lavgine.


There's kinda a twist in this. I know it's not the best story but I just had to make a fic out of the song!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, including Naruto od 'Nobody's Home' By: Avril Lavigne., I wouldn't be here writing. I would be a New York Times Bestselling Author.

Haruno Sakura. That name brought a look of disgust to the people of Konoha. Why? Nobody knew. Over the years they had just grown to dislike her. Before the village showed their hatred, she acted like normal. There wasn't the slightest difference in her behavior. Well, there wasn't until her parents died. Being 13 at the time, she was not allowed to know the cause of their death. Some of the greatest jounin would give her looks that were so threatening, so would the villagers. See only a select few knew what happened to her parents. That led her to believe that her parents might have been tortured or murdered in the worst way. Everyday she seemed to fade away a little bit more. Slowly her cheerful and happy personality was being traded for an angry and sad one. Every day she would grow a little sadder thinking there was more to her parent's death.

I Couldn't Tell You Why She Felt That Way, She Felt It Everyday And I Couldn't Help Her 

**I Just Watched Her Make The Same Mistakes Again**

Now 14, Sakura was torn into pieces. She was nothing like her old self. Always trying to avoid everything. It's not like she had a problem with that though. Everyone tired to avoid her too. Every time she went past her house, she cried. It was just a habit, which had started after her parents died. She tried to be strong and not let anyone see, but about the time when she cried everyone seemed to pass. She missed her parents so much. At first when her parents died, she kept living in their house. But she hated it. Every night on cue, she would look at something that reminded her of a nice memory she had with them. She didn't feel like she could fit in anywhere. Nobody seemed to care about her. It hurt her feelings, even though she didn't show it.

**What's Wrong? What's Wrong Now? **

**Too Many Too Many Problems**

**Don't Know Where She Belongs**

**Where She Belongs**

She moved out of the house. Well she really didn't move out, she just left. Everything she owned was still in there. Most of the time she just slept on park benches, or even the ground. Most people thought that was suitable for her. Usually she would just go into the house if she needed necessities or was tired of sleeping on the bench. She was hurting inside.

She Wants To Go Home 

**But Nobody's Home**

**That's Were She Lies, Broken Inside**

**With No Place To Go, No Place To Go**

**To Dry Her Eyes, Broken Inside**

It was around her 15th birthday and Sakura was tired of it. She was tired of not knowing why everyone hated her and why her parents died. So the day of her 15th she marched right into the Hokage's office, ordering to see him.

(A/N: This takes place when the 3d Hokage was still around)

As always, everyone gave her disgusted looks. They were about to order her to leave but the Hokage told them to leave the room and let her in. She walked into the room and stood in front of him.

"Lord Hokage" she said. "I need to ask you a couple of questions"

"Yes of course" he said in a tone like he was expecting this. "Please sit" She did as she was told. As soon as she set down she got right to the questions.

"Lord Hokage" she said. "I want to know why my parents died. And tell me the truth. I think I'm of age" He just looked at her.

"Yes. I will tell you. And I also expect you want to know why everyone gives you those looks that they do?"

"Right. I think I need to know. Too long have I gone without knowing the cause of anything"

"Well" he began. "First I will tell you how your parents died. I hope you are prepared?" She shook her head. "Okay. Your parents died trying to assassinate me. They were killed by some of the jounin in the village. We don't know why they were trying to do it. But we think they were allied with enemy forces" The look of horror go worse on Sakura's face.

"They tried to kill you. But how could they. Why?" Tears were running down her face. Why would her parents do such a thing? She thought they were good people, in fact the best. "So I guess that's why they give me those looks" she thought out loud.

"Yes" he replied. "Please go home and sit down for a bit. Try to feel better" She nodded again, as she walked out the door heading for the place that was once called her home.

Open Your Eyes 

**And Look Outside, Find The Reasons Why**

You've Been Rejected 

**And Now You Cant Find What You Left Behind**

**Be Strong, Be Strong Now**

**Too Many Too Many Problems **

**Don't Know Where She Belongs **

**Where She Belongs**

It hurt really bad to find out that her parents did such a thing. Or what they attempted to do. Added to being unwanted and cold, her heart was being torn into the smallest pieces, making there no way to put it back together. She Wants To Go Home 

**But Nobody's Home**

**That's Were She Lies, Broken Inside**

**With No Place To Go, No Place To Go**

To Dry Her Eyes, Broken Inside 

Over the next couple years Sakura became paranoid. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life anymore. She didn't go out. In fact nobody saw her for weeks at a time. It was so hard for her to accept anything. She couldn't keep up with anything anymore. She felt that, that house was the only thing she had left. Her life shattered into pieces. Her heart was lost, inside the maze called life, and it didn't seem it was getting out anytime soon.

Her Feeling She Hides Her Dreams She Cant Find 

**She's Losing Her Mind**

She's Falling Behind 

**She Cant Find Her Place**

**She's Losing Her Faith**

**She's Falling From Grace **

**She's All Over The Place**

**Yeah Ohhhh **

She Wants To Go Home 

**But Nobody's Home**

**That's Were She Lies, Broken Inside**

**With No Place To Go, No Place To Go**

To Dry Her Eyes, Broken Inside She's Lost Inside, Lost Inside 

**Ohhhh Yeah **

**She Lost Inside, Lost Inside**

**Ohhhh Yeah **

Years later Sakura was back on her feet and earning the respect of everyone. A couple of people with the courage to visit her did. They finally helped her get back on her feet. Now, she has earned the respect of everyone. She started taking her sadness and anger out on trees and other things. Yes, she went back to training, to be a kunoichi. She lives with her husband, and her two kids. Now Sakura had found what she was looking for. A little bit if respect and love.

This song just reminded me of Sakura and I made a Song fic out of it! Hope you like it!


End file.
